One Direction Fan Fic Part One
by Forever.Young13
Summary: A fan fiction about britains number one boyband


**One direction fan fiction.**

**Chapter one!**

**Just to let you know about the story, one direction are famous in it, and all of the boys are in it, but Harry is like the main character. The main girl character is called Emma, and there is quite a few other characters which will be in the story now and then. Once you've read the fan fic, please please please review it, I wound really appreciate it ok, enjoy!**

_**EMMA'S POV **_It was the last day of the year at school, and everyone was really excited to having six weeks off! I got up out of my bed and got changed into make jack wills shirt and Topshop jeans with some gladiator sandals and headed downstairs. Half an hour later, I left my house and went to meet my best friend Bethany next door. We greeted eachother and started walking to school...

' so are you going on holiday this summer?' Beth asked me. 'Nope..' I replied, ' its gonna be a boring summer without you here Beth!' Bethany was going away to Australia for most of the summer, and she was going with her boyfriend Nathan. ' aww, I'll miss you!' she said to me whilst hugging me, 'aw i will miss ya aswell' I said to her.

When we got to school, we rushed over to our other friends, Lizzie Jessica and Amber. All we wanted to talk about was the summer. So we went to sit on the field before form registration.

' so what do you wanna do in the holiday then guys?' Amber asked. 'I've only got one thing in mind...MEETING ONE DIRECTION!' I said, and everyone agreed. We all were massive fans of one direction, apart from Beth, she preferred the wanted. ' Oh my god yes Erica we have to meet them! Oh my god isn't Liam just lush!' said Amber. ' Not as lush as Harry' I said to her, and winked. She laughed. Lizzie's favourite member of one direction was Zayn, and Jessica was actually in love with Niall. All she would talk about was him. It was good that we all had a different favourite member in a way, because we always talked about all of the boys, we weren't just fans of one certain member.

The last day of term passed really quickly, and everyone was pleased it was over! Unfortuately, Beth had to leave for Australia straight away, so we all said our goodbyes and headed to nando's afterwards, which was our favourite place.

We all had ordered our food so we all sat down and started to chat. All Lizzie could go on about was her new boyfriend Jay, which was kind of annoying, but because she was one of my best mates I just ignored it. I got out my iphone and went onto twitter. I noticed on my timeline a tweet from 1D updates: _One direction are seen at Kensington park a minute ago. If you're near there, head down there, got a feeling they will be there for a while. _'Oh my god guys, one direction are in Kensington park, we have to go there!' I squealed. All the girls agreed with me in unison. We all quickly ate our food and left Nando's.

When we got to the park, we could not see one direction anywhere. 'where are they?' I questioned.' Maybe they have left' Jessica said sadly. We were all really disheartened, until we saw 5 boys approaching the football pitch at the park. 'THATS THEM' lizzie shouted and ran towards them. Oh my god, she was proper fangirling. Anyway, us 3 could see her chatting to the boys in the distance, and then we saw her pointing towards us. We all gave little waves, and then went over. ' Hi!' said all of the boys. Lizzie Jessica and Amber were really confident, and started talking to Zayn Liam and Niall, and Louis chatted to them too. I was really shy, and didn't start talking to Harry. I stood there feeling really awkward for a while. Then Harry walked up to me and said ' Hi ...and you are?' he said, giving a cheeky smile. I nearly melted when he did that, but I tried to look confident. ' Hiya I'm Erica. Oh my god Im so pleased to meet you! I have been waiting for this day for ages!' I was starting to act like a fangirl, so I calmed down a bit. Harry found it funny though. I said to him ' so what brings you to Kensington then Styles?' 'oh we're here recording. Its a lovely place..some good looking girls here to' he said, winking at me. I blushed at this comment, and he giggled. ' Im really sorry but us lads have gotta head back soon. But can I take your number, cos I have lost mine you see?' He said cheekily. ' Oh Harry you cheesy thing! Ok, if you must' I replied, winking at him. I handed over my number. ' Thankyou...see you soon beautiful.' And then the boys left...leaving as 4 girls gawping and so shocked about what just happened!

**Sorry that this part is quite long, and a bit boring, but I had to kinda do an introduction so there was a better storyline. One direction will be in the fan fic a lot more that they were in this chapter, don't worry. Thanks for reading, and please review this! I would be so grateful...Next part should be up by Sunday xx**


End file.
